Shifting Lives
by randomwriter1821
Summary: A few days after Hiccups 16th birthday hiccup is bittin by a Deadly Nadar. He is then brought to a healer to patch him up. The next day Hiccupdiscovers his life will never be the same as some very strange things start to happen to Hiccups body. Rated M for a reason WARNING Toothles and Hiccup pairing. boyxboy in later chapters. you have been warned
1. The Cause

**Hello readers welcom to my first fan fic ever published! please let me know what you think. and also a quick note for later in the story. Toothless' tail fin has grown back!**

* * *

Hiccup wondered while pacing in his room 'Why can't I be like all the other teenagers in the village? _Why can't I have normal teenager problems?' 'Why do I have to be the only one going through this?' _he said to himself in his mind. _'What would the others think if they found out?' Why was this happening to me?' _He remembered when all this started happening to him.

About three months ago hiccup was helping a new dragon rider named Alice with her dragon. The dragon was a Deadly Nadar and Alice was nervous to meet the dragon for the first time. This was common since the dragons were not so long ago their fiercest enemy. So, hiccup was there to help them get acquainted. All was going smoothly and the dragon-rider-in-training and her dragon were getting along, at least until a Terrible Terror snuk up and startled the Nadar. As the Nadar reacted to the smaller dragon hiccup got Alice a safe distance away. Then he went back to the dragon to try to calm it down, but as he reached out to pet the dragon's snout to try to sooth it the dragon lashed out at the un-familiar touch of Hiccup and bit his arm. Luckily Toothless was nearby and saw what had just taken place. Toothless let out a furious roar that scared the Nadar into letting go of Hiccup's arm. Then Toothless pounced onto the Nadar restraining it until it calmed down. Hiccup slowly recovering from shock as a burning pain started to engulf his arm.

Alice frozen in shock and fear from what she had just witnessed recovered and jumped into action, grateful that her mother made her study how to treat wounds such as these ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrapped it around Hiccup's arm in attempt to at least to slow the bleeding. They hurried to a more experienced healer to help hiccup. The healer quickly set to work doing the best he could. He had stopped the bleeding and gave Hiccup something to ease the pain. After about an hour after the treatment the healer began to ask Hiccup some questions to make sure he was alright.

"Do you feel dizzy or light headed at all?"

"No." hiccup said in a monotone voice

"Do you still fell any pain?"

"A little." A little more annoyed. He just wanted to go home and rest.

"Do you feel any other sensations in your arm?"

"No." he lied. He knew if he answered truthfully he would go through another round of tests and he just wanted to go home. There was a slight tingling sensation in his arm growing by the minute.

"Okay that should do it. you should be fine in a few weeks" said the healer as hiccup headed towards his home.

_A few minutes later…_

As Hiccup entered his room Toothless looked up at Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" Toothless asked with genuine concern in his eyes. Of course what Hiccup heard was a series of grunts and growls, but saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Toothless I just need some rest." And with that climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_The next morning_….

Hiccup awoke in his bed to find that the tingling felling in his arm had vanish and felt a little heavier than normal, and not to mention completely exhausted. Then he heard a growl from where Toothless was standing.

"WHERE IS HICCUP!"

* * *

**Hehe... Clifhanger! I have to get to keep reading somehow. Also Alice may or may not appear in latter chapters I'm not sure yet. She is just a random character i made up. until next chapter review and tell me what you think your feedback is valued very much!**

**P.S. I know the end of this chapter is like most stories where Hiccup is turned into a dragon.**


	2. The Efect

**Hello and welcome back. this chapter is slightly longer than the last chapter. and don't get used to updates every day. with that read and reveiw please.**

* * *

Hiccup was shocked _"Did toothless just talk?"_ Hiccup thought astounded. Then realized what Toothless said.

"I'll ask you one last time" he growled angrily. "WHERE IS HICCUP?" his roar shaking the house.

"Toothless it's me Hiccup."

The dragon was not amused with this answer.

"Do you really think I am that stupid; you sorry excuse for a dragon" Hiccup is now terrified.

"It really is me Toothless. Why don't you believe me." then quickly getting up to look in his mirror. It was extremely difficult to walk on two legs.

What he saw next was too much. He passed out as soon as he realized what he saw was. Now it was Toothless' turn to be confused. _"Why the hell did the dragon pass out?"_ he thought as he got closer to the dragon he smelled him. It really was Hiccup.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

He quickly started to examine Hiccup for injuries but found absolutely none. Not even his missing leg. "Hiccup what's happening to you?" he said out loud concerned, not that he wasn't overjoyed that the boy's leg was back. Getting down lying next to the boy/dragon and putting a wing over him trying not to skewer himself with the many spikes on his back in the process.

_Half an hour later..._

Hiccup woke up slowly still as a dragon.

"Was all that a dream" he said out loud secretly hoping it wasn't.

"Nope" Toothless replied.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, are you okay?"

he heard Stoic ask behind the door. _"Oh crap"_ he thought as panic took him over. He franticly tried of think of a way to turn back to his normal self. _"Come on, come on"_ he thought.

"Hiccup, are you alright" his father said with more concern.

Now he never wanted to have his short strait brown hair, his soft skin, and two arms and feet so much. Then he began to change. His wings and the spikes slowly shrank into his body then he began to shrink altogether, scales returning to skin and hair on his head.

Then one last time yelling "HICCUP ANSWER ME!" his voice full of concern.

Finding his voce hiccup said "Oh sorry I just woke up. I'm fine dad" which wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh … sorry for waking you." And with that he left the house to do whatever he does every day.

Relieved the two sat on the floor. Then Toothless looked at hiccup and realized two things. One, Hiccup's leg had grown back not only in dragon form but in human form as well! Two, hiccup was naked. "Ummmm… Hiccup" he said his scales tinting red. "What?" asked Hiccup. "Your leg, It's back!" hiccup looked and there it was. He was speechless. "Also you're ummm….. kind of … naked." Then turned away embarrassed. Hiccup's face turned redder than an apple. He quickly gathered some clothes and got dressed. Hiccup left the room still blushing. Toothless remained in the room with his thoughts.

_ A few hours later…._

Hiccup was aimlessly wandering and getting tired of hearing people gasp in surprise when they saw he had two feet, still thinking over what had happened this morning. _"How the hell did I do that? And why did it feel so natural like I've done it a million times. _Then another disturbing thought occurred to him. _There weren't any shredded clothes on the floor or anywhere in the room so why was I naked?_ And then he thought of Toothless in the room with him naked and found it rather … exciting. Oh _gods what am I thinking about? And why do I want to keep thinking about it? _That's when he ran into someone. It was Alice.

"Oh um sorry Alice." He said not hearing her say the same thing.

Then something made him feel guilty but couldn't figure out why.

"Oh it's okay." She said. "How's your arm."

Then it hit him. He never thanked her for helping him.

"It's fine actually" he said. "By the way Thanks for helping me."

He said smiling a little happy for the small distraction.

"It was nothing anyone would have done It." she smiled a little embarrassed.

"Well that anyone was you so thanks again." She blushed lightly at that. Then they smiled at each other then went their separate ways.

Back at the house toothless was thinking the same thing except he knew why. He had feelings towards Hiccup that were more than friendly. They had a special bond ever since the day they met. This bond only strengthened when they defeated the Red Death. He had wanted to tell hiccup about these feelings for a long time but couldn't. So instead he dropped hints from licking him to cuddling with him but the boy just didn't get them. But now things were different. Now they could understand each other. He planned to take advantage of that as soon Hiccup got home. So he waited.

* * *

**Sorry for another clifhanger i had ran out of ideas and this is the best way I could end it and I also wanted to get this story updated. so until next chapter please reveiw.**


	3. Discovery and Cover Up

**Hello again and welcom to a longer chapter of Shifting Lives. please Read and reveiw**

* * *

_"Hiccup is just so nice and caring" _Alice thought after she and hiccup went their separate ways. She has had a crush on him ever since they first met a few years ago. They were good friends but she was too afraid to risk their friendship. _"I wish I could just tell him how I feel."_ The other thing keeping her back was Astrid. They had broken up a month ago but she knew Astrid still had feelings for him and she was trying to get Hiccup back. To say Alice was afraid of Astrid would be an understatement. She is absolutely terrified of the girl. _"I have no idea of what she would do if I got between her and Hiccup"_ then she went on her way not as cheerful as she was only moments ago.

* * *

_"I am going to kill the next person that asks about my leg."_ Hiccup thought to himself extremely annoyed. He started heading for the cove where he and Toothless first met. _"At least there it will be quiet."_ It's also the perfect place for what he was about to attempt.

* * *

_"Okay, that's it. I'm going to tell him right now!"_ Alice said in her mind. _"It looked like he was heading for the forest."_ Then headed off to find Hiccup. Lucky for her she saw him enter the forest. She sprinted to the edge of the forest then stopped. She could still see him but something told her to stay back. It was the way he was walking, he looked ….. Determined. _"Determined to do what"_ Alice thought. Her curiosity won over her better judgment and started to follow him.

* * *

Hiccup thought he could hear someone following him. He stopped and looked back but no one was there. _"I'm just being paranoid"_ he said to himself and continued on. He made his way to the cove quickly and made sure nobody was there, dragon or human. He felt like he was being watched. "Who would follow me here anyway?" he asked himself to calm his nerves. Then he began to concentrate on being the dragon just this morning. He first focused on the scales, then the wings, the spikes and then the size, then the rest of the dragon. As he focused on the specific parts of the dragon his body changed to form them. Within a minute he was a dragon again. He couldn't believe that it had actually worked. Alice couldn't it either.

"What the hell just happened?" she said out loud, her first mistake. Hiccup turned to ace where he just heard the noise. Her second mistake was running. Hiccup partly the instinct of the dragon and partly himself trying to protect his secret from getting out, chased after her. He caught up after her easily and blocked her path. When she turned around to run in the opposite direction Hiccup easily jumped over her head to block her path again. It was clear that he wasn't going to let Alice escape. Soon recognizing who it was quickly transformed back to his normal self but with clothes on this time. Alice was frozen in awe and fear. Soon he was back to normal.

"Alice wait, let me explain." Then she slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Damn, that hurt my hand" she said shaking her hand.

"How do you think I feel?" Hiccup snapped back, rubbing his face, a red mark in the shpe of a hand clearly showing.

"Okay, explain." Then Hiccup realized he couldn't explain.

"Well actually I can't explain," he said, Alice getting ready to slap him again. He quickly got out of her range.

"But I'll tell you what I know." He said in hope it would calm her down. It did.

"Today when I woke up I was a dragon. Your dragon to be exact, only I didn't know that I was a dragon. I woke up because someone was yelling. It was Toothless. I could understand him. He didn't know it was me." He stopped to let Alice take that in.

"Okay, continue." She said guessing Toothless was yelling where Hiccup was

"Well after he called me a dragon I got up to look in the mirror. Then I kind of ….. Passed out." He said immediately regretting it. An evil smirk spread over Alice's face thinking she could use that as black mail latter if she ever needed to.

"When I woke up my father was knocking on the door. I panicked and didn't know what to do. Then I started to focus on my human body. Then I started to change back to normal."

"Normal being a relative term." Alice interrupted.

"Shut up and listen" he snapped back

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"Then I got him to leave and got ready for the most normal day I could have but then Toothless pointed out that my leg grew back" Alice looked down to see and was shocked into silence.

"Finally your quiet." He said, and Alice glared daggers at him.

"So anyway" he continued "what you just saw was an experiment to see if I could transform into a dragon by focusing on the dragon and it worked obviously. I don't know why I can do this but I can. Please don't tell anyone." He begged.

"Okay, but on one condition." She said. Hiccup looked at her and panicked.

"What's the condition?" He asked nervously.

"You have to let me ride you."

"WHAT!"

"Only once, please. "

"Fine." He said relieved and a little annoyed.

"YES!" she yelled

"But you're going to have to wait. I don't know how to fly yet."

"That's fine. I'll wait." she said enthusiastically.

Back at the village, the people were trading theories on how Hiccup got his leg back.

"It was the bite he got yesterday. Maybe that dragon has magical powers."

"That makes no sense. Why would receiving another wound heal all other wounds? I say it was that Night Fury of his he probably used some sort of magic to heal the bite but it also grew his leg back."

"If that's true why didn't the dragon heal Hiccup when he lost his leg sooner?"

It was like this all over the village, well at least for the humans. The dragons however knew exactly how it happened and what hiccup was. They knew he wasn't completely human but they never suspected this. When Alice and Hiccup returned Hiccup was surrounded. He was separated from Alice. He was pushing through the mob of people to get to his home. It was hard work and by the time he got home he was completely exhausted. Before he closed the door hr yelled out "I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPEDNED SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" then he slammed the door and there was silence. Hiccup walk into his room to find Toothless sitting, and looking at him.

"Hey buddy"

"Hey. You look exhausted."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Can we talk tomorrow in the Cove?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great meet me there at noon."

With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning…._

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HICCUP?"

"_Oh shit. Here we go again" _Hiccup said to himself. _" This is getting really old really fast."_

* * *

**Can you guess who found Hiccup this time? please reveiw and be honnest. I'm also trying to come up with a name for the dragon that bit Hiccup and epicaly failing. if you can think of a name please PM it to me and i'll set up a poll and let you guys select the name. **


	4. Confession

Hiccup calmly got out of bed and walk on four legs (walking on two was too exhausting) and looked in the mirror. He was in the Nadar form again. _"I've got to get this under control." _He said to himself. He looked up at his father with a bored expression on his face. Then he began to change back to normal. His father was shocked and before he could say anything Hiccup started explaining.

"I don't know why it's happening so please don't try to make tell you." He said matter of factly and just walked out of the room with his normal clothes on. His father just stood there shocked for a few minutes and then went about his daily business.

Hiccup worked in the forge until it was almost noon. Then he left for the cove. It was quiet in the village. A few people gave him strange looks before looking away. Hiccup was uncomfortable in the silence. He felt like all eyes were on him. He was relieved when he finally reached the forest. He quickly made his way to the cove. When he finally got there he found Toothless pacing.

"Hey buddy. Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"No. nothing's wrong" Toothless replied.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time"

"Tell me what Toothless?"

"Well I don't know how to say it. Hiccup I really care about you"

"I know you do buddy, we're best friends"

"I don't think you get what I mean. Hiccup I …" a lump is starting to form in his throat.

"I L- l-l" Toothless is struggling to get it out.

"Oh fuck it. Hiccup I'm in love with you."

Hiccup was stunned. "_He loves me? I can't believe it._" then he looked up at Toothless. One look, then he knew _"I love Toothless too"_

"Hiccup please, say something." Toothless said on the verge of bursting into tears. _"Yeah Hiccup, say something. Say 'I love you too.'_" Hiccup thought. He hated himself for not saying anything. Then he said it.

"I'm in love with you too" then he started crying with joy.

When Toothless heard this he started crying too. They cuddled together crying on each other's shoulder. After about ten minutes they stopped and just sat there cuddling and nuzzling with each other enjoying the other's company. Hiccup was first to break the silence.

"Hey do you want to go flying?" he asked.

"Sure, did you bring the saddle?"

"No."

"Then how are you going to fly?" Hiccup changed into the Nadar within 15 seconds. It was almost scary how good he was getting at that.

"Duh."

"Do you know how to fly?"

"I was hoping you would teach me."

"Nothing would bring me a greater joy"

Hiccup's first attempts were great ….. for a beginner. His first attempt ended with him on top of a tree, so he had to change back to human form and have Toothless grab him. The next few attempts ended with him falling on his butt. But within a week he was able to stay in the air for half an hour. With another week he was almost as good as Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup why don't you try to turn into a Night Fury. We are superior when it comes to flying."

"Really, I had no idea." His voice thick with sarcasm. "No I haven't." he said. He was currently human.

"So why don't you try? Unless we are too great of a species to mimic." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Just watch me." He said determination written all over his face.

Hiccup started to concentrate on the sleek and slim body of a Night Fury. Then it's strong muscular legs. The flat face. And finally the wings and tail. When he looked at himself he was still human.

"I'm waiting" then a thought occurred to Hiccup.

"Bite me"

"You don't have to get all snappy I was just teasing."

"No, really. Bite me."

"Why would I do that?" Toothless looked at him like he had two heads.

"You're the one that suggested that I turn into a Night Fury." Toothless was still looking at him the same way. So he explained.

"I couldn't turn into a Nadar until it bit Me." He said. Then Toothless got what he was getting at. Then he just nipped the palm of his hand. It still left a descent hole but to their amazement it healed within seconds.

"Okay, I'm going to try again" he said concentrating.

It worked but it took longer than the Nadar form. He guessed it was only because it was his first time changing into that form. As soon as he changed they took off flying. Toothless was right he did get better at flying. He was just as good if not better than Toothless. They spent the day flying together. They were having a great day but sadly let it come to a close. They were in the cove exhausted.

"Why don't we spend the night here?" asked Toothless

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll be in the cave."

Hiccup was swimming in his Night Fury form in the lake. When he was done he went to the cave with Toothless. On his way over he remembered the condition he promised Alice to keep his secret. When he got to the cave he cuddled with Toothless.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Someone else knows besides my father."

"Who?" his voice serious.

"Alice. She is a good friend and she promised to keep it. On one condition."

"Some friend she is. What is it?"

"She wants to ride me."

"Is that all? I guess it's not that bad."

"I'll go do it tomorrow to get it over with already."

"Okay that's fine with me." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The next morning…_

Hiccup and Toothless got up early to sneak back into the village. They jumped through Hiccups bed room window and Hiccup turned back to normal and pretended to be asleep and just in time too. Just then Hiccups father burst into the room.

"Rise and shine boys. Time to get up" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then left the room leaving Hiccup and Toothless with a small head ache.

"I swear the man does that just to annoy me." Groaned toothless.

Hiccup chuckled and got ready for the day. He left to go find Alice. It was almost a normal day. A few people still gave him weird looks now and then. Then out of nowhere someone ran into him. It was Alice …. Again.

"We have to stop meeting like this" he said picking himself up and then helping Alice up.

"So are you ready?"

"For what?" Alice asked confused.

"To go flying. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'm not doing anything."

"Okay, let's go!"

They first went to Hiccup's house first to pick up Toothless' saddle. Then headed off to the cove. When they reached their destination Hiccup quickly taught Alice how to set up the saddle and turned into a Night Furry. She quickly put on the saddle on Hiccup and got on, and in no time they were in the sky. Hiccup was doing loops, diving down at incredible speeds and just showing off. They were just starting to head back when a Zippleback approached them.

"There will be a meeting at the cove in an hour. You need to be there Hiccup." Then it just flew back to Berk.

They soon landed in the cove and Hiccup returned to normal.

"What did that Zippleback say?"

"He said there was going to be a meeting here in an hour and that I needed to be there. It also knew who I was."  
"How did it know? Do you think Toothless told the other dragons?"

"No, he wouldn't do that without asking me"

"Then how did that dragon know?"

"I don't know."

The two quickly made their way home. When Hiccup goy home he decided to ask Toothless to make sure.

"Toothless did you tell any dragons about me?"

"No, I would never do that." He said hurt by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Another dragon knew who I was when I was a nigh Fury. He also said there will be a meeting in the cove in an hour. Did you know anything about that?

"No, I didn't"

"What's going on?" asked Hiccup, frustrated.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to that meeting to find out."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. They waited wondering what the meeting was about. It seemed like they waited forever but the time came for them to leave for the meeting and find out what the hell was going on.


	5. The Meeting

**Sorry for the longer wait than normal, this is probobly the most important chapters in the story. i have re-wrote this chapter five times. I would like to thank Every1's beta for being the only one to send a name for the Nadar. Also a few other things about the story. When Hiccup changes he changes his clothes to the scales of the dragon first. that's why he still has clothes on when he changes back to human form. **

"human language"

"dragon language"

_"thoughts"_

* * *

he

Quietly and ever so painfully slowly Hiccup made his way down the stairs avoiding the creaky floor boards. While Toothless had just simply jumped out of Hiccup's bedroom window (while Hiccup was an advanced flyer, landing is a different story). When Hiccup finally managed to get outside the duo broke into a silent run. The moon was full and cast an eerie light across the entire island. This did nothing to calm Hiccup's nerves. He already had a bad feeling about this '_meeting_'.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village…_

"We're through." Those words made her world break into a million pieces. "You're pathetic. You couldn't even get that talking fish bone to like you. He chose a dragon over you. You are weak. You are nothing." The voice repeated over and over again. She tried to block it out but she couldn't escape it. She thought it would never end until she heard a scream. Then she found herself in her bed the voice still ringing in her head "You are weak. You are nothing."

When Astrid finally calmed down she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She was too afraid. She hated those stupid nightmares and how they made her feel un-worthy of someone else's love. Then something started nagging at the back of her mind. It was something the voice had said. It felt obvious but she couldn't remember what it said differently this time. Then she heard the soft flapping of wings in the distance. _"It was that stupid dragon's fault. HE'S_ _the one Hiccup left me for. I am going to make them both pay." _Then the memory of that horrid day boiled to the surface.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" that one innocent question is what brought the argument.

"I was just going to go flying, with Toothless, alone." Astrid had been acting really clingy and he needed some space from her.

"Wouldn't you rather be spending your alone time with me?" batting her eyelashes

"It's been months since me and Toothless have hung out with each other." complained Hiccup

"Yes, but I'm your girlfriend, you should be spending your time with me."

"Don't you think that's a little selfish of you?"

"NO! What's selfish is when you go off with your pet dragon when I need you" Astrid snapped

"Is that what you think of Toothless, a pet? He is my best friend, not some mindless animal."

"Oh really"

"Yes!" then Astrid grabbed his helmet (the one made from his mother's breast plate) and flung it.

"GO FETCH!" What she didn't know was that Toothless knew what it was and how much it meant to Hiccup and ran to go find it.

"Not a mindless animal huh?" she turned to face Toothless direction only to have something hit her stomach and get the wind knocked out of her. Hiccup picked up the object and placed it on his head. He couldn't suppress a small grin of approval.

"He doesn't fetch he play's catch." He retorted and walked off with Toothless on his heels. "Oh and if you didn't know already, we're through!" he yelled over his shoulder

_Back to Hiccup and Toothless…_

They were close to their destination. The bad feeling in Hiccup's stomach has increased tenfold. They enter the cove and Hiccup stands in the middle of the clearing.

"I don't like this one bit, Toothless"

No sooner than the words left his mouth a Nightmare came charging at him. He acted purely on instinct and shifted into the Nadar form but he formed the spikes first and tore his clothes but at the last second he changed the sharp spikes to dull short, round tipped spikes not wanting to kill the dragon, even though it was attacking him. It wouldn't seriously harm the dragon but it will hurt like hell. The dragon collided with the still shifting body of Hiccup and let out a yelp of pain. He quickly finished shifting and prepared himself for another attack. He didn't have to wait long because two dragons charged him in opposite directions. One in front, one behind him. He stepped to his right and let the dragons collide with each other. Then six dragons charged in all directions. At the last second Hiccup leapt into the air, the dragons' heads collided with each other's and Hiccup landed on top of the pile of dragons. Toothless was too busy dealing with his own attackers to help Hiccup.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" Hiccup roared furiously. He heard a chuckle coming from his left and faced the source. There he faced an elderly Nightmare that looked like it could die any second of old age.

"Who are you? Why did you ambush us?"

" I am Swiftwing, but you may call me Swift. We had to make sure that you were a Shiftling." Toothless eyes widen at the dragon known as Swiftwing.

"You can't be serious." Toothless exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Deadly"

"Would someone please tell me what you are talking about?" Swift looked at Hiccup in disbelief.

"You don't know what you are?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Well I guess I should start by telling you what a Shiftling is. First of all, Shiftlings are either born Human or Dragon. Shiftlings are different, and they know it. Almost all are rejected by their people, until one was crazy enough to tame a dragon, ride it, and kill the Red Death, convincing the Vikings that dragons were not savage beasts but intelligent beings and become famous for it." Swift looked directly into Hiccup's eyes while saying the last part.

"Shiftlings can live up to centuries old much like dragons. Few are lucky to have more than one person accept them for who they are, besides family of course. Then there are some that are accepted by no one, not even family. Which brings me to the saddest part of all, when we have children, at least one will go through what we've been through. We watch them grow up un-accepted by everyone. They grow up alone. We can only try to comfort them and hope they find someone that loves them. When a Shiftling becomes sixteen years of age they gain the ability to change form to escape their lonely life. Remember this Hiccup, all the things they go through will make them a better person that will accept anyone for what they are. There is one exception though."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know this from experience, and from my experience I know this is only half of the story. This brings me to the exception. There are mortals that know of our existence. They are known as Changlings. They thirst for power. They hunt us down to quench that thirst. They drink our blood to obtain our powers, and then they thirst for more. Once a Shiftling is at the age of change we are able to sense them and them, us. We defend ourselves against them. We learn from the elders how to defend ourselves, which leads me to even more grave news. Hiccup, we are the sole survivors of our species. I will train you. Hiccup, you are our last hope.

Hiccup's head was spinning with all this new information _"This is completely crazy, but it makes complete sense, the way how I'm different from all the other Vikings, and these powers. Those Changlings, will they go after Toothless?"_

" I have one question. I have already found someone that I lo-"Swift cut him off he knew this was coming

"As long as Toothless truly loves you, you will be able to have a family with him." There was a loud thump, and both Shiftlings looked to see an unconscious Toothless. They both burst out laughing. When Hiccup finally composed himself he asked.

"How di-"Hiccup cut off again, sending an annoyed look at Swift

"I may be old, but I'm neither blind nor deaf."

"Stop" Hiccup began.

"That!" Swiftwing said with an amused grin on his face.

"Can you help me bring Toothless to the cave?"

"Quickfang will help you. He'll also guard over the cove while you rest. You'll need it for training tomorrow." With that the Nightmare flew away leaving behind a Nadar. The same Nadar that had bitten him. They silently picked up Toothless and brought him to the cave. The Nadar flew off to the edge of the cove to guard over it. Hiccup quickly succumbed to sleep next to Toothless, still in Nadar form.

* * *

**Tell me whatyou thought of this chapter. If you found anything confusing please let me know and i will clear that up for you in the next chapters Auhor's note.**


End file.
